Changes
by Slytherin snakes
Summary: Harry and Draco hate each other or do they? As a punishment for fighting they are made to share a room at Hogwart’s to work out their differences. SLASH I suck at summary's but review anyway.
1. Chapter One

Changes

Chapter one

Draco had changed drastically this summer, partly because Lucius had not been there to hurt him, he had been sent to Azkaban and Draco couldn't have been happier.

His look was completely different now also, instead of normal attire Draco would wear black tight fitting jeans, skin tight black t-shirts, black make up and he would even paint his nails with black nail polish.

Narcissa hadn't much cared when her son had come home with his left ear adorning many silver hoops, a tattoo of a red rose on his right shoulder blade or even when she had discovered he'd had his tongue pierced.

He relished the fact that he would be at school long before Lucius would return, his mother hadn't spoken a word to him since he had come home but that was nothing out of the ordinary, she had given him money when his Hogwarts letter had come through but that was the only communication that the two had had.

It was a magical feeling to be boarding the Hogwarts express on the first of September; however that was when it all went wrong for Draco, when he saw his father's animagus form in the shadows. At first he tried to ignore it but Lucius kept following and eventually Draco gave up and went to him but made sure he stood a safe distance away.

"Lucius..." Draco greeted, it had been so long since he had called him father, he watched as his father turned back into himself but remained in the shadows.

"My son, the dark Lord calls for his supporters, a war is to be waged on the wizarding world, you are to come with me now."

"No, I don't think so, I am sorry father, I will never be you, there are more important thinks in this world than Voldermort, I won't follow in your footsteps."

Lucius was about to grab his son but at that moment the boy-who-lived walked by with his two faithful sidekicks and the rest of the Weasley clan.

"You will pay for being a traitor; you are no longer a son of mine."

"Then that's great and I'm not a traitor, I refuse to join Dumbledore's side, if you think that I would help him then you've got another thing coming, I don't want to be on either side when the war comes."

"In some ways you are very wise but in others you are foolish, My Lord will not stand for your disobeying him, run and hide Draco that is the best thing you can do now."

Draco watched as he so called father apperated to his master to inform him. So much for giving advice if he wanted to be a father to him he wouldn't have told the dark Lord that he couldn't be found.

It was as he was about to board the train he noticed that the trio that had walked by him only moments ago were involved in a heated argument.

Draco watched as it elevated and wands were drawn, except Harry's. He heard him shout: "Voldermort has been trying to kill me for sixteen years now, do you really think your going to be able to do it."

And with a wave of his hand Harry held both their wands. They staggered back in shock; they had forgotten that Harry had been in training over the summer holidays.

Draco watched as the saviour threw the wands to the floor and said something that Draco couldn't make out before he stalked off to where Draco was standing.

The blonde had to admit that Harry looked good, he was wearing faded blue jeans that clung to his hips and rode low, his t-shirt was a deep crimson but showed off every bit of muscle that the saviour of the wizarding world had...which in all honesty was quite a lot, after years of Quidditch practice and three months of training to defeat Voldermort he looked...edible.

"Enjoy the show Malfoy." He hissed as he side swept Draco and boarded the Hogwarts express.

"No, but I am now." The Slytherin replied before walking off to find his associates, leaving behind an extremely confused Gryffindor.

Harry had of course spent the summer at the Dursley's however instead of moping around in the time when he wasn't cooking or cleaning he threw himself into training. Sirius had died because of him; he wasn't going to have anything like that happen again.

He had taken to morning runs and finding out how flexible he was in the Dursley's back garden, he had discovered that he could do back flips and front flips quite easily, not to mention cart wheels and the like. He was proud of what he had achieved.

However when he had met up with Ron and Hermione on the first of September he had discovered they had changed a lot also. They walked onto the platform in silence, not until the rest of the Weasley's dispersed did they get a chance to talk.

"Harry we've been thinking a lot over the summer." Hermione began. "Mainly about the end of last term actually." Harry stood there staring at her; he had a horrible feeling of what was coming.

"You don't want to know me any more, because knowing me puts you in danger." Harry said for her, Hermione looked as if she had been lost for words so he had decided to get this over with quickly.

"Well, basically..." Ron began to say but Harry silenced him.

"Don't bother, I knew you'd end up betraying me, or leaving me when thing's got hard. Is that why you didn't come and get me from the Dursley's, or was that Dumbledore's orders?"

"Dumbledore." Hermione said in a little more than a whisper.

"Well guess what, I don't need you and I don't take orders from him anymore, I am sick and tired of being everybody's saviour, I am Harry Potter, I have been a fighter for too long now, how about next time Voldermort strikes you fight him off yourselves and we'll see if you even last five minutes."

"Shut up." Ron hissed dangerously. "We have been nothing but friends to you for six years now, you can't say that we haven't been loyal, but you got Sirius killed, who will it be next."

"How dare you, how many times have I save your life."

"And how many times have you put us in danger?"

"You unbelievable bastard, you know what if I had never met you I would probably be a lot better off, so why don't you take your mudblood girlfriend and get out of my face."

"That's it." Ron said heatedly drawing his wand and pointing it at Harry who was surprised when Hermione did the same.

"Voldermort has been trying to kill me for sixteen years now, do you really think your going to be able to do it." Harry said, he waved his hand and the two wands flew into the palm of his hand.

"Stay away from me or next time you may not fair to well."

With those final words to his former friends Harry stalked off. He saw that Draco was standing in the doorway he wanted to go through. Going up to him he said: "Enjoy the show Malfoy?"

And heard the reply: "No but I am now." Before the blonde walked off leaving Harry confused and with a tingly feeling inside him.

* * *

What can I say...another story. Enjoy and review, five reviews gets the next chapter. Simple really. Enjoy. 


	2. Chapter two

Changes

Chapter two

Harry sat alone the entire journey on the Hogwarts express, the other Gryffindors would have been with Ron and Hermione; he knew that, he knew he didn't have any hope of keeping them as his friends.

He lay on one of the cushioned seats staring at the ceiling thinking about the coming year. He knew something was going to happen, something big, he could feel it in his gut.

His senses had evolved immensely, he could not only feel Voldermorts emotions but see what he was doing and hear what he was thinking if he concentrated hard enough. The amazing thing being Voldermort still didn't know he could do it.

Dumbledore didn't even know he could do it, and that was how it was going to stay, Harry wanted nothing to do with him any more, all he was doing was making his life a misery, he didn't want to be either a murderer or a victim, he didn't want to know these things any more. He had had enough of being the hero.

Everyone thought of him as the boy-who-lived, someone who would always be there to fight their battles, no more, he wondered how the wizarding world would react when they found out that Harry wasn't going to do anything when Voldermort attacked, he was just going to let him pass.

He knew he had to play along with Dumbledore's games for the time being but not for long. Over the summer he had been tempted to run away but no, he couldn't, he wasn't allowed to use magic outside of school for another year, but then he would be free, he could flee the wizarding world and never look back.

He wanted out of Dumbledore's clutches and Voldemorts, he wanted a life away from magic, he didn't want to die and he certainly didn't want to murder any one.

Draco sat in the Slytherin compartment surrounded by his associates, he would never call them friends, no they were only there because of his money, or they were afraid of his father. Pansy was flirting with him; he had to push her off him at least four times before she got the message. Afterwards she spent the time sulking and complaining about her bruised arse.

Eventually he had had enough; he had to escape, he stood up and left slamming the compartment door shut behind him, a signal not to follow.

He walked down the train, which didn't improve his mood, within ten minutes a group of girls, were following him and giggling, he wished they would just leave him alone. Sometimes he hated being devilishly handsome and loveable, but then he caught his reflection in a mirror and remembered how great it was too look like he did _God I'd shag myself...god that sounded wrong ...but I really would , man look at my arse in these trousers. Hmmmm polyjuice potion might work if I could just find some... Blaise ha great idea next month I'll shag my ... oh god I've gone too far with this!_

Of course Harry Potter was just as lusted after as he was. _Stupid Potter, _Draco thought to himself, _always butting in...But he does have a nice one ... arse I mean I have no idea about his ONE! God bad thoughts to think here STOP it GO DOWN OH GOD now those girls think I... damn these tight trousers they show TOO much sometimes._

But of course he had to admit he did like the new and improved Potter, he even found himself having an attraction to him. He mentally kicked himself for even thinking such idiotic and troublesome thoughts. That way, lay madness and rejection.

It was as he walked down the train, trying desperately to get away from his fan girls, that he saw Potter alone in a compartment, he couldn't help but go in.

Harry was content alone, it gave him time to think about what Malfoy had said to him, he was clueless when it came to things such as flirting (poor, poor Harry) he wasn't even sure he was gay.

Sure he had thought about and Draco did look really...no I will not think such things about that...that...Slytherin.

Harry was distracted from his thoughts by the compartment door opening and the one person he had just been thinking about coming in.

Harry did nothing, he did not move, he did not speak, he just lay there. Draco watched him, his eyes taking in the gorgeous sight before him.

Silence...no one knew what to say. Harry was the one to finally break down as he could feel the constant staring.

"What do you want Malfoy? Or are you just here to enjoy the view?"

Draco considered this statement before answering. "Which would you prefer Potter?"

Harry sat up staring at the blonde in annoyance. "Whatever you want I don't care, there's the door now use it."

"And if I don't want to?"

"You don't have a choice in the matter, get out or I will make you."

"Touchy are we, no friends to back you up, poor Potter."

"I don't need their help, I can take care of myself...unlike you who has to have your two cronies behind you to do anything...where are they by the way, did they get sick of your never ending arrogance?"

"Unfortunately Crabbe and Goyal are like puppy dogs and follow me everywhere whether I ant them to or not, except of course when Pansy's around. Seriously though, PUPPY DOGS i kick them they come back for more, its a never ending nightmare!!!"

Harry flopped back down and resumed his staring. "Does it look like I care?"

"Actually no."

"My god, just buggar off will you."

"Ummmm, no."

Harry stood up; he had ended up the same height as Malfoy after all the mocking that Harry hadn't grown since his first year of Hogwarts. The Gryffindor glared hatefully at the Slytherin who smirked, he knew he was aggravating the other teen.

"I warned you, I said if you didn't leave then I'd make you."

"Then make me Potter." _Make me scream…OH GOD_

"Last chance...leave."

"You won't do anything; you'd get in trouble with your beloved Dumbledore."

"I've got news for you Malfoy, I don't take orders from him anymore, in fact I take orders from no one."

Harry grabbed Draco by the front of his robes, picked him up and sent him flying through the closed compartment door. People outside stopped and stared at the Slytherin sprawled on the ground groaning as he picked himself up.

He looked up at Harry, he couldn't believe what had just happened, the Gryffindor had certainly grown up...Draco didn't recognize any part of this teen, not any more.


	3. Chapter three Punishment

Changes

Chapter three

Draco limped into the great hall and sat down next to Pansy at the Slytherin table.

"What's wrong Drakie? Why are you limping?"

Draco winched at Pansy's hideous pet name for him. "Oh it's nothing...back broken, to much sex."

"Oh...poor Draco." Pansy said sweetly patting him on the back whilst secretly scowling she wanted Draco to have sex with her strangely he always had some excuse when she tried it on with him.

"Well." Blaize said. "I heard that Potter cursed you."

"He did not curse me." Draco stated outraged. "He threw me through a door, there's a sodding difference."

Pansy and Blaise stared at him blankly.

"SHIT! Didn't mean to say that out loud." _Bollocks I've really got to stop doing that _"SEE THIS IS WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME YOU BASTARD" Draco called out shaking his fist skywards.

"Err Draco are you ok?" _Damn did it again just pretend nothing happened._

"What Blaize?" _Keep a straight neutral face_

"Oh erm nothing soooo he threw you through a door...why?"

Draco shrugged, secretly pleased_ I got away with it HA_ "he's touched in the head." _It's a pretty head though...OH GOD...NOOOOOOOOO!!!!! _"He's touched in that oddly shaped not in anyway attractive head alright" Draco felt strangely like stretching out a pair of old fashioned braces but squashed that urge _HA totally saved face there ... oh wait ... BOLLOCKS! AGAIN SERIOUSLY? AGH _

"Want us to punch him for you?" Crabbe asked as he sat across from Draco and the others with Goyal.

"No thanks, your alright but thanks for the offer, hey maybe you could punch each other instead."

"Sure whatever." Goyal grunted as Dumbledore stood up to make his usual start of term feast.

God they're really stupid Draco thought as Goyal pulled back his fist Shit he grabbed the arm mid-swing "do it later you oversized moron" Whoops don't insult minions at dinner times they get Draco was stopped mid-thought by Dumbledore standing up. 

"Welcome students, new and old. I am pleased to welcome you to a new year at Hogwart's school of witchcraft and wizardry. I realise that you are all hungry after your long journey so I will not delay the beginning of the feast any longer, please enjoy."

With those words huge mounds of food appeared before them and they all tucked in. Previous conversation forgotten.

Over at the Gryffindor table Harry was sulking, he was moving his food around his plate with his fork and not eating.

He had seen Draco limp in and had felt a surge of guilt, he had caused it and Draco hadn't been his usual vicious self and fought back, instead he had walked away, he had been the bigger man, he hadn't thrown Harry through a door.

As expected everyone else ignored him, except Seamus who sat next to him and talked non-stop the entire way through the feast, Harry however was not listening.

He didn't look up from his plate until Seamus randomly pointed out that Draco was glaring at him. Harry couldn't help but smirk.

"Doesn't surprise me." He said in a triumphant voice.

"Why?"

"I threw him through a door on the train." Harry said boastfully.

Everyone in hearing distance turned to stare at him, whispers were soon spreading round the entire hall, even the Slytherin table.

It was minutes before the teachers heard also. By this point the desert plates had cleared and Dumbledore stood up.

"Prefects, please lead the first years to their own common rooms, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, please stay behind for a moment."

The rest of the school obeyed without much fuss, Harry and Draco stood up also and headed not towards the exit but towards the teachers table where only Snape, Magonigal and Dumbledore remained.

They stood there, Harry didn't look ashamed of himself or for that matter sorry for what he had done, Draco on the other hand was still walking with a slight limp.

Dumbledore stared down at the boys, disappointment shown clearly on his face and in his usually twinkling blue eyes.

"Please explain what happened." He said in a tired voice.

"Malfoy came into my compartment, I asked him to leave, politely may I add, he refused so I threw him out."

"I only went in to propose a truce, which I didn't get a chance to arrange because of his arrogance."

"MY ARROGANCE, and I suppose your head isn't inflated at all, you egotistic Slytherin."

"Stop it, both of you, I have had enough of your pointless fighting."

"He started it." Both teens said in unison pointing at one another. _Bloody snivelling Potter always sucking up...sucking up to Professor dumbl... oh BAD THOUGHTS BAD THOUGHTS! Don't think of him or Dumbledore ah my eyes are burning _

"I do not care who started it, I will finish it, I will not have this intolerable fighting in my school anymore."

Harry and Draco looked at each other, they didn't know what kind of punishment was coming but they knew it wasn't going to be pleasant.

"Harry, I know it is hard to contain your natural magical ability but please refrain from using them on fellow students."

"I'm sorry, I don't take orders from you anymore. I do what I want."

Draco had to withhold a snort; he stood there in amusement as the saviour of the wizarding world tested Dumbledore's patience.

"While you reside at this school you will do as your told, now yourself and Mr Malfoy will share a room, a bathroom and a common room until your differences are sorted. I believe all Slytherin and Gryffindor classes are combined this year so that shall not be a problem, you won't be required to sit together in said classes but you never know."

"WHAT...no way." Draco protested. "He's properly a slob." _Just look at him with his UN-tucked shirt its hanging half out AND his tie is loose_

"Forget it, you really think I'm sharing a room with HIM! I don't think so, I'd rather die...do you know where Voldermort is, I'll throw myself at his feet and beg him to kill me."

"Harry calm down."

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!"

"I bet his hygiene is really bad." Draco kept rambling on. "I can't live with messy people."_ LOOK dirt on his neck right where I would usually put a hickey ... NO stay away from thoughts about his neck and my lips... uh DIRT under his fingernails ugh _Draco shuddered.

"I would rather live with VOLDERMORT than HIM." Harry ranting.

The three teachers sat there in silence all attempts to silence the two abandoned, they simply waited for them to finish.

Almost an hour later the two of them went silent, Minerva had actually nodded off and had to be prodded awake by Dumbledore.

"Are the two of you quite finished?" Dumbledore asked calmly while Minerva wiped the trail of drool away from her chin. Snape turned his face away to hide the smirk which he couldn't quite surpress.

The two teens nodded rather reluctantly.

"Good, now have you stopped complaining?"

Once again they nodded.

"Good, are you going to except your punishment?"

It took a few seconds but the two teens nodded, this year was going to be hell.

* * *

Another chapter done, I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review. A big thank you to I-Desire for betaing for me. SSxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. chapter four

Changes

Chapter four

(AN Draco's thoughts are just in Italics

Harry's are surrounded by slashed i.e. _God Draco's hot)_

Harry and Draco were shown to their rooms on the fourth floor. It was a cosy sort of common room, a roaring fireplace all furniture was made from mahogany and the walls were decorated in a creamy white.

There was one bedroom with two double beds, which was similarly furnished and decorated as the common room.__

Harry's bed had red and gold sheets whereas Draco's had green and silver. The bathroom was all made of white marble. There was a shower with a transparent glass door, a huge bath, sink and toilet. _ Oh hell one bathroom! Oh no look at that tiny shelf … there's no way I can fit all my hair-care products on that! Bloody Dumbledore is he insane or just sadistic?_

They were truly amazing rooms. Dumbledore had escorted them up and told them the password (jelly babies).

"Now boys, this is a punishment for the two of you, you are not to have friends up here under any circumstances. The only reason you leave your rooms is for lessons or meals, any free time, is to be spent in here, whether you are in each others company is not for me to influence. Have a good evening." Draco stilled momentarily in horror. _That proves it! SADISTIC! The man is sadistic. No friends, I assume that counts lovers. Oh blow I'm meant to have my own room this year Sev promised me! I was gunna have sex every night. With Potter here and no one allowed into the rooms … I'm never going to get laid again … Well there is Potter… OI I thought I told you to sod off I don't need … I can't … I'm not allowed to think about Potter like that because… because…_

"Not bloody likely." Harry muttered as the headmaster left them to it. _ Ah there it is … the hatred has come back … that's a relief. Bloody pompous bastard! Man I feel better now._

Draco began walking up the stairs to bed and as it was late Harry followed, trying not to watch the blondes arse…it was just there… _it was just perfect…wow…. AHHHHHH MUST STOP!!!!!_Harry shook his head to dispel the thoughts_ I have to stop doing that. Thoughts like that can lead to one place and one place only … BED and SEX… wait no MADNESS that's it MADNESS and INSANITY. _Satisfied Harry walked into their room._ GAH WHY DO YOU HATE ME LORD? _

Harry had walked into the room only seconds after Draco, only to find the blonde boy bent over with his _perfectly toned smooth gorgeous delectable ass_ facing Harry's way as he untied his boots Harry gasped and fell backwards through the door _oh no I cant get up… I don't even remember how to…this isn't good he's going to look round and see me gawking any moment now. I know I should turn away B U T I C A N T_ Harry tried he honestly did but a bigger part of him just couldn't look away. _Seriously I should stop looking now. My GOD does he really need to shake it around so much? JESUS how long does it bloody take to untie laces? _

Eventually Draco straightened up and put his boots to one side, his trunk was at the end of his bed, he rummaged for his pyjamas before pulling off his t-shirt and taking a peek at Harry who had managed to get up and was now also undressing.

Harry felt cool eyes ghosting over his bare skin, he was down to his boxers now, he shivered slightly…he didn't care…he knew he looked damn hot. Deciding to show off a bit he dropped his school shirt that he had been folding and bent over to pick it up._ Take that Malfoy_

Draco had to stifle a gasp. He tried to yawn over it but Harry had heard and giggled.

"You laugh like a girl Potter." _But it's damn cute .Oh I did not just think that._

"I'm sorry, but at least I didn't just moan in lust at your arse."

"I did not moan…I gasped…in disgust actually, your just a…a…" Draco tried to find a witty comeback " Well ok I may have gasped but at least my knees didn't buckle causing me to fall backwards through a door." _ Ha got you Potter I got you good and hard and… in the non-sexual way of course … this year is going to cost a fortune in therapy bills. _

"I tripped and … caught my trousers on a nail which is why I um didn't get up straight away. Any way what were you saying…'I'm a what?'"_ Damn he saw that then …my story's plausible right…right? _

"Show off." _Wow what the hell happened to all my classy insults I spent at least TWO weeks thinking up really demeaning ones and I can't remember one! I know I wrote them down somewhere but where … That would look really bad if I start reading them off a list wouldn't it? Lets just face it I'm doomed_

"Oh how original."

"Shut up."_ And again the award for least cutting insult ever goes to … Draco Malfoy… tears in eyes well I'd like to thank my father he was such a great help to me in my teenage years. _Draco held back a snort of laughter before realising Harry was talking again. _What's he whining about now… Whining … oooo I sound like what's his name? Tom Cruz? Is it? No it's Cruise. _

"Whining" Draco said in his French accent stressing the Wh and changing it.

"What?" Harry asked confused he was talking about the shelf space in the bathroom. _ Wait a minute … is he accusing me of whining? He is isn't he? The git I fucking hate hi…_

"Hey Potter don't I sound like Tom Cruise in 'Interview With A Vampire' when I say that … Whining" Draco said again.

Harry paused in understanding "You are such a spoilt brat … You think you're the only one who matters don't you? You never listen to a word anyone else is saying YOU SELFISH WANKER! If you think that whatever you say I'm going to do, think again."

"I am not, you have no idea what happens at Malfoy manor, you know nothing about me." Draco shouted back in outrage _All that I was doing was trying to break the ice add a little humour! smarmy bastard! I was trying to be nice! For once!  
  
_

"And guess what, I don't care…you're a rich stuck up pureblood family that thinks everyone else is beneath you." Harry argued _I was doing my best to get along but NO Malfoy just had to…_

"I hate to remind you, Potter, but I am not my father."

"Apple never falls far from the tree."_ Ha that was a good one! Bloody pompous Draco Malfoy taken down a peg or two_

"SHUT UP!" _ Somebody just shut me up… Seriously! Somebody do it quickly! Anyone?_

"Or what?"

"Look, I am not discussing this…the sooner we get out of here the better."_ Ah much better…end the conversation Draco do it quick. _

"Feelings mutual."

Draco crawled into his bed and Harry into the other, hangings were drawn and nothing more was said though neither slept for hours turning the argument over in they're minds.

* * *

Hope you liked this please review. SS xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
